This study will compare the composition of weight loss and the changes in energy expenditures and insulin sensitivity (in vivo and in the adipose tissue) of two groups of obese premenopausal women matched at the same level of fatness and by age but with two different levels of insulin sensitivity (insulin resistant and insulin sensitive women). Thus, we will be able to determine if the insulin sensitivity of the various tissues play a role in the regulation of body composition.